The Crazy Trip to VA Beach of DOOM
by The Spooky Chihuahua
Summary: What happens when Dib, Gaz, Zim, GiR, PM, me and my friend Heather go to VA Beach? I don't know. But if you read this you can find out!


The Crazy Trip of DOOM  
  
Um....This is one of those fics where part of the IZ cast goes somewhere and so does the author...Except this time they're going to VA Beach, which is in VA. Anyway, if you would like to be a crazy tourist that just happens to stay in the same hotel, then say that in your review. If you review. I wonder if I will get any reviews.. Wow, I didn't ask Heather if I could put her in. Wait, I did, but she hasn't replied. **Grins** Oh well.  
  
  
  
"HI HEATHER!" TSC (The Spooky Chihuahua) screamed. She waved her hand in a crazed way, and picked her baggage up off the ground.  
  
"So, tell me again why we are taking an airplane to VA Beach, while you live 4 hours away from it?"  
  
"Because," TSC's lip trembled "I CAN'T DRIVE!" and she ran crying/screaming onto the plane.  
  
Heather stared at her maniac friend, and shrugged her shoulders. She followed onto the plane.  
  
(Meanwhile...AT DIB'S FAMILY)  
  
"Dad..do we have to go to VA Beach?" Dib asked. He was going to miss the Mysterious Mysteries marathon, and it had two new episodes.  
  
"Yes, yes, son. There is a convention there on...TOAST!" said Professor Membrane. He was driving the car, and talking to some lab-guy at the same time.  
  
Dib turned his head over to Gaz, for some strange reason, hoping to strike up a conversation. "Hey, Gaz-"  
  
"Shut up, Dib. I'm trying to beat my record of beating this game in two days. I WILL beat it today. You just see." Gaz said/threatened.  
  
Dib sighed and turned his head over to the window.  
  
(ZIMMY'S CAR/VOOT CRUISER)  
  
"MASTER! WATCH THE PIG EXPLODE!" GIR screamed insanely. He was moving window from window and making Zim mad.  
  
"Quiet, GIR. We are on this 'vacation' thing, to see what these filthy humans do on 'vacations'." Zim said. He was trying to read this earth- monkey map, and GIR was making it sooooooooooo much harder.  
  
"Nooooooooo! Why Piggy? Why did you leave meeeeeeeee?"  
  
Zim's eye twitched (Aw, I love twitchy eyes. Can his eye even twitch?) And he dropped the map. "That's it GIR! When we get there I'll-" but he stopped, 'cuz he saw a sign that said 'Hi! Welcome tooooooooooo [insert dramatic pause] VIRGINIA BEACH!' "GIR, we're here!" he said and smiled one of those evil smiles. I just love his evil smiles.  
  
(BACK ON THE PLANE..)  
  
"MY GOD, YOU'RE THE CRAZY FLIGHT ATTENDANT LADY, AREN'T YOU? ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" TSC screamed in the flight attendant's face. Heather looked up from her JtHM comic and stared.  
  
"Your another one of those crazy Jhonen Vasquez fans aren't you?"  
  
"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU KNOW?" She asked sarcastically. She was wearing a HNB shirt with IZ patches around his head and had GIR slippers on.  
  
"Because I get called 'The Crazy Flight Attendant Lady' every flight." And she walked off.  
  
"Hey! You didn't give me my bag of peanuts!" yelled Heather. She had a window seat, and she jumped over TSC, then ran down the aisle after the FAL (Flight Attendant Lady). FAL turned around, her eyes grew wide, and started to run really fast.  
  
"Wow. " TSC stated and poked the lady-in-front-of-her's seat. "Hey, lady, when is this flight gonna be over with?"  
  
"I have no clue. But PLEASE leave me alone. I'm trying to read about people whose lives are waaaaaaaaay better than mine." The lady turned back around.  
  
TSC grinned and poked the seat again "Hey, lady....."  
  
(UM, I think this is wherever Dib is)  
  
Dib sighed unhappily and squirmed in his seat. He was bored, they had been sitting in the car for hours and he had packed his laptop in the trunk, so he had nothing to do. He was about to try talking to Gaz again except-  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! THE BATTERIES!" Gaz screamed. "I SWEAR, I SHALL STALK THIS COMPANY, AND DESTROY THEM! DESTROY THEEEEEEEEEM!" Her game got cut off. And everybody knows that is not good. Well, not everybody, but you should if you are in this section.  
  
Dib winced and scooted away from his ticked off sister.  
  
"Dad, we have to stop at a gas-station now." She demanded.  
  
"Hold on. We have [insert dramatic pause] 10 more minutes left 'till we get to the hotel." Professor Membrane said. He really didn't care, because he was trying to tell his assistant how to make Really Super Toast.  
  
Gaz threw her GS2 on the floor, and sulked. Can Gaz sulk? Well, she sulked the best Gaz can sulk.  
  
  
  
10 minutes later..  
  
"Children! We are here!"  
  
They pulled into Barclay Tower's parking lot. It was across the street from the actual hotel, so they had to drag their heavy luggage over there. Gaz had stole some batteries from something, and played her GS2 while crossing the street. That caused a lot of cars to swerve and run into other cars and stuff. But Gaz really didn't care.  
  
"Hi! And welcome to this place called, 'Virginia Beach'! Here is your key to yoooooouuur room and here is yooooooouuuuur room number! Please enjoy your stay at whatever this hotel is named!" welcomed to desk-drone. Hey, it's the future, right? So they can have drones. Professor Membrane took they key and waited at the elevator.  
  
(Oh no.)  
  
"We're here, Heather!" TSC screamed. She and Heather took their stuff out of the trunks and walked into the lobby. "Ooooooh, I remember this!" TSC pointed to a random object. "And I remember that too!"  
  
Heather shoved her on the ground and said "Shut up." She took the key , went over to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button.  
  
TSC got up and brushed herself off. She grinned and walked up behind Heather. She took out her Squeaky Spooky toy and put in her friend's face. "TALK TO SPOOKY!"  
  
"You scare me." She replied, took the Squeaky Spooky, and threw it on the floor. TSC's lip trembled, but Heather pushed in her in the elevator before she could grab Spooky.  
  
(Back to Zim. This is tiring, yes?)  
  
For some strange reason, Zim and GIR were already at their room. "Here it is, GIR. Room 332." GIR squealed happily and jumped through the open door. Zim dragged his bags into the room and threw them on the bed. If you wanna see the room design, go here: http://www.vbeach.com/hotels/barclay/rooms.htm Ignore the picture of the dorky family. Zim walked around the room.  
  
"Look, it's gotta TV!" GIR yelled and turned it on. He sat down on the couch and switched channels until he found The Scary Monkey Show.  
  
Zim walked out to the balcony and found some trash on it. He yelled "FILTHY HUMANS, YOU DARE LEAVE TRASH ON ZIM'S BALCONY? WHEN ZIM CONQUERS HERE, I SHALL MAKE YOUR DOOM EVEN MORE PAINFUL!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Some passerby on the bike trail, which is right in front of the hotel, yelled. Zim looked down at the human, flicked him off, and walked back into the room. I wonder if Zim can even flick somebody off..Oh well.  
  
(THANK GOD! DIB)  
  
The elevator doors FINALLY opened up, and the family stepped in with their luggage. The Professor whistled a tune while they waited until they got to the third floor.  
  
"You are at the third floor" the elevator said and opened the door. Dib and Gaz stepped out, and waited for their father to come out with the trolley. PM (My God, I'm so tired of writing his whole name.) pushed the trolley out and Dib had to jump in order for the trolley not to hit him.  
  
"Geez, Dad-" he started but Gaz pushed him on the floor. PM took out the card and put it in the door-thingy. The door opened and they all walked in.  
  
"I call couch." Gaz said and she walked over to the couch.  
  
"Hey, where am I gonna sleep at?" Dib asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's not my problem."  
  
Dib frowned and went to go get his laptop. He went out to the balcony with it and started to do stuff on it.  
  
PM called room service so they could get a cot for Dib. I had to sleep on the cot..It wasn't fun.  
  
"Hello, room service. I would like a cot delivered to room 334. Uh huh, yeah, thanks." And he hung up the phone.  
  
(Back to TSC)  
  
"Finally." Heather muttered and stepped out of the elevator. "Are you coming?" she asked TSC.  
  
"Waitaminute." She sniggered and pushed all the floor buttons, 1-8, excluding 3, got her stuff, and jumped out of the elevator quickly.  
  
"Do you always have to do that trick?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do. Now what room was it?"  
  
"Room 333. That's what it says on the card."  
  
TSC took out the card and unlocked the door. "Oooooooooh!" She looked around and threw her stuff on the floor. "WELCOME TO VA BEACH!!" She screamed and grinned.  
  
"Oh no...." groaned Heather.  
  
*  
  
When will they all meet?  
  
Yes, they will meet.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zim. If I did, you all would be chasing me with weapons for canceling it, wouldn't you? I don't own the hotel, or Heather. I just own me and my Spooky toy. Spooky says squeak!  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I do know how stupid this is. I'm gonna write it anyway so nya! **Throws water on the flamers** 


End file.
